User blog:Elgeonmb/Further Information
TL;DR: SIMPLE has a boxed setting now, I'm very ill and can't stop myself from babbling. Should be formally stated here: I'm bundling an original setting with SIMPLE Fallout. It's been added to the SIMPLE infobox as The Sound, or Old Seattle. I'll be working on it and on the system proper more or less randomly, as inspiration and physical health permit (as it turns out, it's really hard to write a simple diceroller when you're running a 101 degree fever). I wish I were motivated enough to continue working on the system proper, but I am very sick and probably going to postpone that kind of work for a week or so. I'm going to do my best to work on the Old Seattle pages regardless. I'm not entirely certain that bundling The Sound with SIMPLE Fallout is the correct thing to do, but I'm going to defend my decision here. A lot of FO fanworks suffer from a terminal case of what I'm going to call fanboyism. Usually New Vegas fanboyism. Don't get me wrong, everyone here loves Fallout. I love New Vegas. But a complete system shouldn't be retreading the same ground endlessly; if I thought I could tell a better story in the Mojave Wasteland than the Obsidian team, I'd maybe be changing my tune. But I can't! Begin again and let go and all that. At the same time, Fallout's appeal comes from the setting, pretty unambigiously. A setting-agnostic Fallout book would just read like a generic survival RPG, and if I wanted that I'd keep playing Cataclysm DDA. I think even in rules text proper it's sometimes necessary to mention specific elements of the setting, whether they be factions or native ecology or anything else. Sample DCs for many skills are going to be making broad assumptions about the availability of food, water, power, education, and other such things that are naturally going to vary wildly from region to region. Deciding on a single setting removed from the setting of any of the games is a good compromise between my artistic desire not to tie players down and my pragmatic need for something to ground the rules I'm trying to write. I'm also very hype for this setting, like, independently. Having a setting also lets me write sample adventures, which are an important part of any tabletop game (and something that designers keep forgetting to write). To that end I've plastered the introduction page with red links which I will attempt to resolve by creating more pages with more red links that lead to more new pages, ad infinitum, until the sociopolitical environment of the Sound is illustrated to a degree I'm happy with. This is an adaptation of the strategy I used on Polaris SS13 , my only relevant credential. Polaris is a lot more heavily collaborative, concidering that I have somewhere between one and zero collaborators here and somewhere between 3 and 5 on Polaris. So it goes. As always, if you're interested in helping out with the mechanics of SIMPLE Fallout, the setting of The Sound, the currently unnamed and putative sample campaign, or the wiki in general, don't hesitate to get in contact with me either here or by email at yookee13@gmail.com. Category:Blog posts